Succulent
Succulent (サキュロント) was a member of Six Arms, the security department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers. Appearance Succulent wears black clothing, and has skin so pale, it looks like it has never been exposed to sunlight. He has sharp eyes and gaunt cheeks, making him look like a bird of prey that scavenges ravaged and rotting carcasses. Succulent appears to have a long scar that runs from his right cheek to his chin. Personality Succulent was serious about his job and didn't like anything getting in his way. He was also prideful about the fact that he was a member of Six Arms. Background Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Succulent and Staffan Heivish head to the residence of Sebas and Solution, where they attempt to intimidate and force Sebas to pay a hefty fine for a false charge of slave trading. After leaving, he thinks of a plan to eliminate the butler and hired assassins.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up While guarding Cocco Doll, he encounters Climb at the secret exit of the brothel and fights him. He defeats Climb and prepares to finish him off and take his head back to Cocco Doll. At this moment, Brain Unglaus shows up and saves Climb, and introduces himself. Succulent attempts to persuade Brain to join the Six Arms, but is turned down. He faces Brain but is easily defeated. Afterwards, he and Cocco Doll are captured and sent to the authorities.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire Unfortunately, Succulent's cohorts bribed the officials to release him. He posed as Tuare when Climb, Brain and Lockmeier raided Six Arms' base. Succulent and Climb dueled each other, with the battle ending in Climb's victory. It's unknown what happened to Succulent afterwards, but he was most likely taken into custody again.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Abilities and Powers He fights by combining swordplay with illusion spells. Due to this twin specialization, he is actually below Climb in terms of fighting power and was the weakest of the Six Arms. In fact, other members of Six Arms actually tend to mock him for his lower strength and combat capability. Job Classes * Fencer * Illusionist Main Equipment * Cat's Elegance (Chainmail shirt) * Spear-blocking Hood * Ring of Energy Boost Illusion Spells/Skills * Fox Sleep: An illusion spell that activates after being injured, tricking the target into thinking the user is out of commission. * Ghost Sound: Produces sounds that can confuse or mislead people. * Multiple Vision: Succulent can make illusionary copies of himself. * Scintillating Scotoma: Creating an illusionary arm while the real arm is invisible. Relationships Zero As Succulent's boss, Zero was the one that ordered him to act as a bodyguard for Cocco Doll. Zero also seems to look down on Succulent's fighting power, considering his illusions to be nothing but petty tricks that may work against lower-level opponents but not against stronger ones. Climb Climb and Succulent fought each other when he along with Sebas and Brain raided the Brothel. He managed to defeat Climb using his illusion skills but not before suffering serious wounds. Later they fought again and Climb was finally able to beat him. Trivia * From Maruyama's words, Succulent’s 15 magic job levels give about 1/3 correction power to offensive power; so 15/3=5 so he is as strong as a level 20 warrior.Volume 5+6's Author Thoughts Excerpt * Succulent's name came from the word 'Succulent' a''' 'French word for "scrumptious". Quotes * (To Sebas about Tuare): ''"But I should really thank that prostitute. I never expected for merchandise that was about to be scrapped to lay this big of a golden egg, or so a certain someone says." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Succulent Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Fencers Category:Magic Casters Category:Six Arms Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom